Generally in containers with oblong or oval cross section, the shape of the seating surface of the base of such containers is also oblong or oval. This is primarily true in containers with an a/b ratio in the range of 1.5 to 3.0 where 2a is the major width and 2b is the minor width of the container. In such containers, to improve the standing stability of the containers in which the minor width 2b is small compared to its height, the container is formed with a base corner radius R.sub.b at the minor axis which is smaller than that of the radius of R.sub.a at the major axis. This is shown in the prior art showing of FIG. 1.